The Old Haunt
by ForeverLilacLies
Summary: Tim manages to get a place where he can spend quality time with Conner. Sure there are concerning stains on the mattress and it used to belong to Jason, but what's not to love?


**A little sequel to Sharing Doritos!**

* * *

Making any sort of deal with Red Hood was not always the brightest of ideas. Two weeks after helping Jason find Dick, he was still waiting for the older man to make good on his end of the deal. It looked like he wasn't going to bother so just when Tim had given up on it, Jason had popped up on him during patrol and literally thrown him over his shoulder as Tim had seen him do to Dick on several occasions.

"Hood, what-" Tim wheezed out as Jason leaped off the edge if a building, landing on top of a closed dumpster and reaching the ground with startlingly graceful movements for a man so big.

"Shut up, I'm taking you to the place." Red Hood cut him off and Tim went silent and allowed Jason to carry him in his highly unorthodox manner. Jason of course was as heavily muscled as Conner it seemed and easily made his way down three blocks, without any notice. He reached an abandoned warehouse and Tim idly wondered if he was going to die here. Instead Jason tossed him down and shoved the old rusted door open, listening as it screeched against the pavement. "After you." Jason motioned for Tim to walk inside and he did so with a weary glance at his adopted brother, but with the helmet on Tim couldn't tell what he was thinking. They made their way into the abandoned building, Tim tense as if expecting to be attacked. Jason led him up a pair of creaky stairs to a single door at the top where a naked lightbulb flickered on the throngs of death.

"Your hanky panky paradise." Jason said as he kicked the door in, smacking it loudly off the wall. Tim coughed as a cloud of dust erupted in their faces, wiping it off his mask as he walked inside. He looked around, surveying the area as Jason waited behind him, arms crossed over his impressive chest.

"This is it?" Tim's voice was oddly loud in the dusty old room. Walking up beside him, Red Hood shrugged, hands stuffed in his pockets as he surveyed the room. It was one of Jason's old haunts that he had when first returning to Gotham.

"Beggars can't be choosers Replacement." Hood drawled and Tim couldn't argue with that. The room was decent sized with a bed in the corner and a large dresser against the opposite wall. The window was intact and the floors seemed sturdy enough. The room was covered in a layer of dust, but Tim didn't doubt that he could clean it up. Jason reached for the helmet and pulled it off with a sigh.

"Batman doesn't know about this one. I used it as my base for a bit before moving on to a new one. It's quiet enough in this part of Gotham that you should probably not be bothered at all when you and Farm Boy reenact Princess Bride." Tim decided to ignore the barb thrown at him and instead nodded, looking away from the room to Jason who looked highly amused with the whole situation.

"Thank you." Tim managed with a small nod and Jason waved a hand dismissively.

"I get it, sometimes you just wanna get away for a bit. The old Bat is as overbearing as they come...believe me." Jason raised his brows at this, obviously remembering all the times Bruce had tried to micromanage him. Then he looked back at the boy and placed his helmet back on as if on a mission. "Well, while you and Super Douche try to figure out how to stick what in where, I'm going to tie Dickie to the ceiling." Jason wiped his hands as if wiping himself clean of the younger man.

"I thought you guys were over fighting." Tim asked with a frown and Red Hood placed a hand against his heart mockingly.

"Oh Replacement; my _sweet_ summer child, you think we're going to be fighting?" He waggled his brows behind the mask.

Tim stared hard at the former Robin, trying to figure out what exactly he meant when it hit him. He looked away quickly, face heating up as Jason offered him a saucy grin that screamed delight. "Oh."

"Yeah." He offered a mocking salute. "Later."

Later that same day, Tim managed to get out of patrol and called Conner to meet him at the haunt. When Conner arrived it was clear he was confused at why Tim had dragged him here and the boy suddenly felt very self conscious about the whole thing. They stood in the room, Conner trying to look excited for Tim's benefit, but obvious not getting what Tim's intentions were. "Well," Tim began awkwardly. "You mentioned you wanted a private place for us to...you _know_...so when Red Hood came asking for a favor-"

"Red Hood asked **you** for a favor?" Conner lifted a sculpted brow and Tim fidgeted, face now bright red.

"Okay, maybe demanded...either way I agreed to help him if he could find a place for you and I to...have some privacy." At these words everything seemed to click for Conner.

"Oh." Conner looked around. _"Oh."_ Tim wanted to sink into the floor and vanish.

"I know...it was stupid. I should just-" Tim began, feeling embarrassed and that the whole idea was stupid when Conner lifted a hand to get him to stop babbling. Conner reached forward and wrapped one arm around Tim's waist pulling him closer, smiling tenderly at the smaller boy. He pressed his lips against Tim's forehead in a lingering kiss.

"You're the smartest person I know." He murmured against Tim's brow. Tim flushed in pleasure, lifting his chin so he could kiss Conner lightly.

"I guess it makes up for my lack of height." He conceded and Conner grinned at him. Outside a siren blared but neither noticed it.

"At least you're not the shortest Robin." Conner tried to offer the former Robin some comfort.

"Damian's twelve." Tim made a face. "He won't be short for long."

"He's going to outgrow all of you." Conner teased and Tim sighed wearily.

"I'll have to enjoy my last days as the second shortest." He commented in mock sadness, kicking at the dirty floor. Only Steph and Cass were shorter than him at this point. Damian was growing like a weed. An angry murderous weed that Tim still thought needed a rabies shot.

"You'll be taller than Dick." Conner pointed out, brushing a cobweb out of Tim's hair.

"Really?" Tim beamed in excitement and Superboy laughed at the expression.

"Yeah you've nearly reached him." Conner assured his boyfriend who flushed in pleasure as if Conner had given him a wonderful compliment. He suddenly seemed to remember why he had brought Conner here and looked around quickly.

"We'll have to clean up around here first...disinfect everything...new bed." Tim commented, eying the bed suspiciously. Who knows what crazy antics Jason and Dick got into on that bed...especially if it was when they were still fighting. They always tended to make more of a scene when they were at odds with each other. Conner cut him off with another kiss, hands moving up the boy's shirt to run over his bare skin.

Conner's lips were insistent against Tim's, tongue running against his lip. Tim's eyes fluttered, hands grasping almost desperately to Conner's shoulders. His breathing was already heavy as Conner led him back towards the bed.

"The bed," Tim pulled away panting. "Dirty..." Conner chuckled against his mouth, hand moving to grasp at the boy's ass.

"We're about to make it much dirtier." He replied and Tim lost all argument at that, nodding quickly. Conner was talking dirty to him and in that moment it was all that mattered.

"Sounds good." He managed to murmur. Conner pulled the old blanket off the bed, doing a quick glance of the bed to make sure it was free of bugs or glass before pushing the former Robin down on the bare mattress. His hands were quick with removing his own shirt, tossing it carelessly aside as Tim removed his own shirt. It was a wet dream come true and Conner was grinning from ear to ear. He pushed Tim down gently, and Tim cried out as Conner's mouth moved in for his nipples, taking one into his mouth and rolling his tongue over the pink bud. Conner could feel Tim quivering against him, his hand gripping at his hair, keeping him in place. Conner grinned wickedly and moved to the next nipple, peppering it with kisses. Tim's head fell back onto the mattress, not caring about how dirty it was.

"Remind me to thank Hood later." Conner shoved his jeans down his hips, letting them fall to a heap at his feet. The bed was sturdy and as long as he ignored the obvious stains, he would not move for anything.

Tim groaned at the remark. "Can we not talk about my homicidal brother right now?" Tim pleaded, lifting his hips so Conner could easily tear his jeans and boxers down. He knew he had an erection and the large hand reaching for it only drove home the fact. He released a keening little cry, hips bucking as Conner rubbed his thumb over the tip.

"Sure." Conner managed to agree. "Whatever you want." Tim's hand shot out, grabbing onto the back of Conner's neck and dragged him in for a kiss, effectively shutting him up. He knew however that he would have to thank Jason again when they were done here. The old haunt would once again be returned to its formal glory of booty calls and avoiding Bruce. That would of course happen long after he received a text from Jason with a picture of Dick hanging from the ceiling in a very un-fighting way.


End file.
